Somebody I use to know
by Lolo25
Summary: Okay, okay Summary inside, This will have some song lyrics so yeah. I KNOW THE TITLE NAME IS A SONG! I don't own the songs or characters so yeah only the ideas. Flamers are not welcome unless giving nice advice. Seriously I own nothing of this except maybe my oc's. Continuing
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know I am working on my Zombie Story fic_

_But I would like you guys opinion on this_

_I've been wanting to either another Adventure time or Billy and Mandy_

_Maybe even a Spongebob fic, I might try my hand at it. X3_

_Okay so Here the Billy and Mandy. Sorry many people who wanted the Adventure time_

_I have to watch a few episodes, maybe until season four is over_

_Sorry ^^' You know me, I will always fine a way to make Billy seem less stupid than he is in the show._

_This time though, they are not the supernatural Beings! Anyway summary is down on the bottom of this sentence._

_Summary: After separating ways, __Mandy __after college went to pursue her goals in life though some of them didn't happen. Billy though not as smart as Mandy managed to graduate College with B's and C's. After seeing her name in a people's __Magazine he went to go after the best friend he had through grade school till graduation day in college. Now facing the scenes of high society life, fast acting motions, drugs, alcohol really really lot of sexual jokes, phrases and situations. Betrayals, violence, cheaters, stalkers, potential rapist, a bit of rapes.  
__*WARNING*  
__This going to be most maturest stories ever with a lot of detail and description. So if don't like it I understand. _

* * *

_Billy's Point of View:_

My name is Billy R. Graham, I am 25 years old, I moved from my hometown of Endsville to live with my wife after finishing college. I married to Mindy, my mother said she was a good match for me in the beginning. She is a real bitch and whore. I live on Applegem 1234 Street, in a city called Highend Starters. I have a job of a medium-wage accountant. My life I have to admit was good till my best friend in the world left. She told me we can still stay in contact but she never did. I missed her so deeply and Grim... the Grim Reaper he was actually the guy who saved my ass from creatures in the underworld.

The house I live in with Mindy was a two story house, I had to clean it almost everyday. There were pads and tampons everywhere, hair supplies, soaps, makeup supplies in our bedroom well her bedroom. I still don't know why I stay with her it bothers me everyday. The walls were chipping paint even though I repaint it everyday. I always wondering how Mandy is doing though. Last I heard from Irwin was that she was a big shot lawyer with a fucking hot body... his words not mine. Mindy is a goddamn stripper... I guess it suits her peeling a guy banana every night. She have two kids...maybe more, she is actually abuse me. I have the scars to prove it... but I never ratted her out. I am not a virgin sadly. I did Mindy once... but with a condom, I get my kicks out of watching videos in living room. I never really thought of who I was pumping into just I need to release all of this tension.

I was out shopping for Mindy once again... yes I am her bitch pathetic isn't. I looked at the boxes of tampons and pads. I wasn't ashamed of buying these things, I use go shopping with my mom so it was natural. I strolled down the aisles to the adult entertainment section. I looked through the movies and magazines, saw a woman with dark brown hair and curvaceous curves, and a body that can make a man lose control and become ripe as a Banana. I chuckled seeing how I was the least turned women today were very unattractive. All the weight lost products and fitness ads I fine pathetic and sad. I walk everyday when I get the time. I run if I have to. Once buying the products and things on the list I went to pick up the monsters of Mindy. Lucy and Jim were horrible kids. Bad, stupid and to much grown their only about 8 years old and already talking about cell phones and how their friends are smoking joints.

The streets were always seem to be lined with hookers and homeless people. I sighed looking up holding the bag going back my "lovely" home. I saw my wife walking up to me snatching the bags. She smacked me in the face and I just took. I don't hit girls that what I learned from my father and mother. Taking hits were just a natural habit of mine. She my old friend, she use beat on me with her lighting green eyes. I licked my blood stained lip. I think her ring cut it a bit. I followed her inside until she threw me to the ground and tied my hands together. Yeah I am like her sex slave, lay here and take her damn fucking when she didn't have a customer. I felt the condom slip on the new ones I bought at that. She thrust with her might. I just closed my eyes sighing I use to cry a lot... but now I cry on the inside now. Sometime a tear seem to slid out of my eye.

For me though it is almost the same thing everyday... daily rapes... getting drunk... watching porn... It was like I was a total wreck without her. She kept me in check for the longest time. Always shouting my name with her stern tone of voice. I smiled at the thought of her raping but then gaining that sickening blush. I looked at the ceiling of the couch after doing my business. I sighed covering my eyes not knowing what else to do with my life. I don't smoke, don't do drugs but... I drink not every night... but on special happy hours. I felt my throat plug up sobbing her name over and over again, I looked at Mindy's kids sending texts to their friends from school. I grabbed my coat and headed out for a motel. I walked to the nearest inn in this hazardous city.

I looked up to see an phone number and address for guitar lessons. I always still had a thing for guitar. Something with it attracted me so being a famous Rock n' Roll star. Ripped off the tab and bought a guitar the next day. That when I started find my peace in this life. I kept thinking about her though. I was happy but sad. Irwin usual try to keep me up to date with her but until she put the big restraining order on him. 2000 feet from her, I mean fuck what the hell did he try to do to her?

I love playing my guitar especially in my new studio where I keep the door lock. I still work though don't get me wrong. Usual in Starters City the sky usual either polluted, rainy, or really really hot. All of this happen from the time I graduated from college to now. I must of been on some type of drugs then... to go this far. I could of been trying to find a way to get in contact with her. Sometime though... I think it is for the better that this all happen.

Playing a few strings is what get me started on a song. I carry my guitar around when there is a dive bar or bar to be played at. The night I was going to a big play out at a bar... but tonight was going to put in a turmoil of confusions. I was walked to the bar only to see Irwin being thrown out on the street. Me of course is such a good friend for him. He explained the whole story to me when we got back to my house. Something with him not paying debts, not paying rent and not paying the strip clubs strippers. I suggested he lives with us, me and Mindy. He told me something that made me in such a joyous mood. My best friend well my best gal friend is living in this city always has been. I must say having a stalker as a friend is a good.

When getting that news I read in people's magazine that she was sexist woman and in the top ten sexy single women. She is sexy a whole lot sexier. He green eyes were piercing my heart now. Her red rouge lips were making lips quiver her body fuck...! She was smoking hot to say, but I saw Grim like her adviser. I let her take Grim... I told him that she may need you more as I can manage. 'Mandy...' I thought, 'she grown so much and so pretty.' I walked out of the store I read the magazine at. I knew what I wanted to do, needed to do. Find my best friend so at least I can chat up with her.

This is our story on how we met up, got to together all through guitar, jealousy and well inconceivable events of daily life.

_Well this was actually the second longest introduction to a story_

_I hope you like it._

_I won't update as fast for this story either. I realized I wrote so much better when I take my time XD_

_I may update so often, I will finish my ZOMBIE STORY!_

_SO I will feeding both readers X3_

_WISH ME LUCK!_

_PS If you don't like Please oh please don't say you don't like just don't comment. Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_The POV was just for the Beginning_

_Anyway I hope you like it_

_Here we go_

* * *

Billy was tuning his guitar a bit trying to block out the noise in the house he hated living in. He looked at his shirt that wasn't neatly tucked in, he usually have his shirt tucked nice and neat before going out. He looked up at the ceiling sighing, 'Play some strings then getting ready to play at the dive bar.' He stood up then sitting on the wooden stool. Mindy, and her devilish kids never come in here. Only he have the key and it locks from the outside and the inside. No one can come in and disturb him. He closed his eyes playing some chords smiling going into his happy thoughts. He hummed a small tune that went well with his strumming.

Irwin came in from his part time job at the restaurant, "BILLY!" He looked at his best friend wife and kids who were probably into their own thing. He realized it was different when they were kids. He walk along the clean path only to see Mindy painting her toe nails. Irwin just chuckled, "So Mindy, that's a new shade for you." She gave him a anger glare, "I mean I never excepted a stripper to dress so fine and proper and painting her nails a rouge red." He dodged her in coming sock in the face. "Hey have you seen Billy?" He asked fixing his glasses.

Mindy scoffed flipping her back, "He is in his little wannabe studio." She went back to her nails. Irwin rolled his eyes walking to the lock door.

Irwin knocked on the door only to hear Billy singing a small melody, 'Man, Billy's voice gotten much more better.' He thought. He remembered him singing a few times, he himself have to admit it was pretty good for Billy. He chuckled remembering how much crap they went through, him, Grim, Billy... and Mandy. 'God he must miss her as Hell must miss its murderers.' He chuckled slightly enjoying his mean yet funny joke. He knocked a bit louder. "BILLY!" He pushed his glasses up, 'Man I have too get them refitted.' He looked up to see Billy holding his guitar and in a black jacket. "Where are you going?"

Billy dragged him out of the house quickly walking down the sidewalk. "Sorry I couldn't let the bitch of the my sad existence hear." He snickered as Irwin laughed. "I'm going to a dive bar to play. I get payed not as well at my job but you know extra cashed is all I need." Irwin nodded looking at his tan faced but with a darken red-orange hair.

"Dude, I been meaning to ask."

"What?"

"Are you Indian, Hawaiian or Scottish even Irish?" Billy gave him a puzzle look. "Come on man."

Billy smirked, "Dude, what are you?" Irwin laughed softly then looking at some of the women in their thigh high boots.

Irwin smiled at his friend, "Man Billy how about you screwed one of this women and see how it goes with them." He chuckled checking out a woman ass. Billy rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Is that all you think about?" He looked from Irwin face thus noticing a black robe and scythe glistening in the sun. 'Is that... no... they can't be in this part of the city.' He bit his bottom lip and shouted. "GRIM!"

The reaper turned with his hollow eyes and saw the blue-browned eyed boy... no man looking at him. He walked slowly to him only to see how much Billy really changed. "Billy what happen to yer nose man?"

The man grinned, "Baby fat I lost it." He looked behind grim who still taller than him just by two inches who was taller than Irwin by one inch, trying to see if he saw Mandy. "Um..." He blushed shyly, "Where's Mandy?"

Grim saw his face highlighting the lightning red color. "Why ask dat' man?" He smirked at Billy who looked at him puzzled, "Still dumb I see."

"HEY!" He socked Grim in the face making Grim wince, "I'm not dumb and I was just wondering about her... you know it been a while since I seen her. She haven't called me or even sent me a text."

"Wait how did you..." He looked at Irwin who probably managed to get Mandy's new cell number again. "Eh... never mind." He shot Billy a sad look, "She been busy mon." Billy nodded only to hear a very clearly cut sharp, clean and really hated voice.

"CRAP!" Billy looked to see Mindy glaring down at him. Grim saw a wedding finger on her and his finger. He almost barfed in shock Irwin stepped back seeing what she was going to Billy.

The stripper growled at her "**_hubby_**" and noticed Grim, "Where is that ugly woman named MANDY." Billy looked at Grim and Irwin. "Hey don't look at them when I'm talking to you!"

Grim looked at Billy standing there taking Mindy's cursing and yelling like a man and not even trying to argue with her, but he noticed the bruises on his arms. 'What she is the abuser and he is the victim. God the police won't believe this for a second.' He heard smack and saw Billy still standing but hand mark was on his face.

Irwin sighed seeing her walking off fuming. He looked at Grim who was set on stunned. "Yeah... Billy married Mindy six years ago. I thought he was happy everyone did... until a week into being married to her." He smiled sadly for his friend who was just trying to rub the pain away. "Taking hits from Mandy really toughen him." Billy walked passed them smiling softly carrying his black leather guitar carrying case.

Grim was in a bit of a shock, "I didn't know he played guitar?" Irwin smiled softly at the reaper. "When did he started to play?"

"Billy needed a outlit to his life you know find something that makes him forget the world and only leave him in his peaceful world." Irwin shook his head, "God you sure hear the bastard sing." Grim laughed his famous laugh. Grim was about to follow but stop and ponder if he should.

Grumbling on what he should, because for one thing he had errands to do instead of talking to Billy and Irwin. He smirked knowing his choice, 'I deserve a little break.' He followed the men to the dive bar.

In this city everyone was actually use to supernatural being for one it didn't bother them and two some people encourage for these being to actually in their fair city. There are no telling what is behind a street corner or under the manholes. The three men came up to a dive bar and saw it was dim of light. It was neatly decorated while a golden spotlight was shimmering down on the one who was singing and playing the grand baby piano. Billy smiled softly and the crowd then at the bar manager who was walking up to them. "Hey Billy you came just in time. Some of our regulars ladies are here just to see you. Knocked them dead boy." He walked off to announced that he was next up.

"Billy good luck." The blue-brown eyed man nodded walking behind the stage curtain. Grim and Irwin took their seats. "Grim your going to say who the fuck is that up there and you might even see the ladies moaning and sighing in complete bliss." He smiled at the reaper, "Yup, Billy changed for the better."

The manager walked to the microphone tapping it to get everyone quiet. "NOW YOU KNOW HIM AND THE LADIES CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HIM, BILLY GRAHAM!"

Billy sat on the stool with his wooden mahogany scented guitar and strummed softly. He sang into the mic and then the girls in the bar with their drinks that was now watery were sighing by his voice. Irwin snickered looking at Grim's face.

Billy looked at up and saw the one face, the one person he wanted to see for a long time. Grim turned around as he continue seeing and walked to the greened eyed woman that was named Mandy. She looked at him angrily, "Grim..." She spit poison on his name. "What the hell are you doing here? You know when I send you on goddamn errands, I except you to come back on time." She fixed her black jacket. Her hair was down to her back and she light purple eye shadow.

The man who was playing his guitar eyes looked at Mandy figure, and eyes. He felt his heart beat faster his stomach lurch and twisted. 'M-Mandy.' He stood up continue playing. This made her look at him making him have a faint blush, she turned to the reaper who was now watching him sing in a soft tune.

"Mandy, ma'am do you remember him?"

The blonde look at the man playing then turning on her heels, "No."

Grim looked at Billy who looked at up and saw looking away. He finished his song going down the stage with his guitar. He walked up to her with Irwin close behind, "Mandy?" His voice was soft and caring.

"Who are you?" She looked at him with a blank stare.

Irwin sighed patting his shoulder, "Billy... your best friend Mandy. You know Billy R. Graham." She just gave him a hard stare then walked off snapping her fingers making Grim come. Billy just stood there watching Mandy leave. Irwin just force him to walk back to their home. 'She didn't remember me.'

When they enter the home Irwin went to his room only to hear a oof and saw Billy on the floor with tears streaking his face. Mindy was cracking her knuckles. "Dumbass where were you!"

"I'm sorry... I forgot to get your payment from the strip club... I was busy though." He felt her foot come against his stomach making him lurch up his dinner and some blood. He groaned in pain toppling over. Tears fell softly down his tan complexion. He closed his eyes faintly hearing that he had to clean up the house but his thought were on his old bestfriend. 'M-Mandy... she couldn't remember me. WHY! Mandy Lee-Nicole Doris(_Made up the Lee-Nicole Doris... I'M NOT CHANGING IT!_) her full name, I remember clear as fucking day! But she couldn't my face for shit.' He passed out.

Irwin sighed sadly cleaning up the mess. He took Billy to his studio and put him on the makeshift bed. 'Oh buddy.' He went out the studio to fall asleep for himself.

_Chapter two_

_Hope you like it XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I hope your enjoying this_

_Yes I am putting a lot of work into this_

* * *

Irwin was walking down the street , he got up early enough to look at the city in it mid start. 'Hm...' He gasped when he saw a limbo and a blonde, greened eyed woman. "Yo, Mandy what's up?"

Mandy made the limbo stop and looked at the man standing in front of her, "Irwin..." She spoke calmly but with almost hate on his name. He shudder by the fact she remembered his name but how she said his name was almost cold and spiteful. "What are you doing out here? Oh and your so close to breaking my the restraining order. Your lucky I didn't call the police on you last night."

"Hey..." He look at Mandy, "How come you act like you didn't remember who the hell Billy was. I mean he is your friend since toddlers." She gave him a puzzle look like she had no idea in what he was talking about. Irwin sighed in frustration by her look of confusion. "Billy R. Graham."

"That man who was asking me those weird question is your friend? If he is the one that was questioning me, tell him I don't fucking know him." She commanded the limbo driver-Grim-drive the limbo away to what seem like a important meeting. Irwin sighed walking off to his job. He figured he had to help Billy in some way. What was getting his goat was that Mandy didn't remember him for shit.

Billy woke up in his studio but the problem was that he was blushing profusely. 'God... I can't have one dream about her without getting a rage.' He thought about doing Mindy and it went limp as a rubber chicken. He sighed walking to his closet. He was grateful that it came with a closet. 'Mandy...' He sighed by the fact that she didn't remember him for god knows what. 'Mandy, why can't you remember me. I mean we pulled so many pranks on Mindy and her gang it was so funny, now you treat me like some one you use to know...' He got ready for work walking out glad that the demons of his waking nightmare was fast to sleep.

On the bus to his work place he kept thinking about Mandy and how she look at him with a blank stare. 'She has to remember... memories like that just can't end like that. Something more is happening... maybe Boogey erased her memories of me... why then why me?' He face palmed in frustration. "Ugh." He stated with a sigh following afterwards. He got up heading to his job.

Mandy got out of her car walking into the court house with her client. She got money either way. win or lose it doesn't matter. Her thoughts went back to the dive bar. 'B-Billy... R. Graham... why does it sound familiar.' She shrugged off the feeling and looked at her client who was sweating up the storm, "Nervous much ?" He nodded and he smiled at her. "What?"

"Listen if we win let me show you my office its the huge tall building. You can be introduced to the workers their. They are very fine workers." She nodded not really caring.

Billy was typing out some forms and articles for his boss had assigned to him in the first place. He place a call on hold and answered another one on line two, "Hello Two-Ply Corporations..." He fought off the groan in embarrassment, "we apply to your actions and we are not lie." He nodded to the strutting very annoying voice. He looked at the brunette that was eyeing him for almost an hour, "Uh... hey Leslie." She giggled walking up to him pecking his neck. "Um... Leslie no. I'm sorry I am very-" He squealed in shock and almost pleasure when she squeezed his crotch. "No."

She smirked walking way from him. He rolled his eyes going back to his work only to hear his boss laughing heartily and eager. He smiled by the fact his boss was in a wonderful mood. "Ha ha, Mandy you are a dame." Billy ears tinge red and his face flushed as he smelled her perfume which a cherry blossom chocolate smell. His cock awoke and made it really tight and hot in his pants. "Billy!" He stood trying to stay calm.

'Of all the fucking days... Mandy has to be here?' He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw his pudgy boss trying to touch her thigh. "Sir?"

He gasped smiling, "Oh, meet Mandy... Mandy Lee-Nicole Doris..." He looked at her as she was calculating the numbers he have to pay her. Mandy look at him making him gasp and look away. His boss look at him, "Billy don't be rude look at her now."

The two stared at each other; Billy blushed darkly staring into her eyes. Mandy looked at him studying his features. "Billy... I saw you at the dive bra right?" He nodded handing his boss papers he finished singing and documenting. "You sing pretty well and play that mahogany guitar also well." He blushed darker.

His boss growled, "Billy speak."

"Thank you Miss... Doris."

"Call me Mandy." He felt a pang of happiness. Mandy stood up fixing her skirt that goes above her knees. She looked at him one more time she almost felt a smile curl her lips. She gave him her card and walked the office down to her now waiting limbo. Billy just stared at the card. It said, Mandy Lee Doris, Lawyer. He looked at her phone number it was cell and home. Billy looked up and saw his boss holding a stapler.

"Mr. Graham..."

"Yes... ?"

"Get out please." He grumbled angrily looking at the papers he received.

Billy rushed out of the office only to see his female co-worker give him the eye. 'Damn Leslie... I wish I could quit this job.' He put away the card he received from Mandy. The office he works at was chock full of pretty girls but the one who doesn't work, the one who walked out of this office building is the one person he wished he asked on date. 'She... really doesn't remember me.' Billy combed through his hair sighing sadly. 'Back too work.'

The lawyer was in her house relaxing for the day, she was very rich on the fact that she get payed whether her case win or lose. It didn't matter to her. She looked at the reaper mopping the floor and then she turned her attention to the tv. Mandy closed her eyes remembering that mans face who was at the dive bar, and who work for a prevy boss. 'Billy... it sound familiar. It was like met him before. Billy R. Graham...' She coughed and clenched her stomach as it was causing great amount of pain. "FUCK! GRIM GO GET THE STOMACH MEDICINE!" She shouted at him. The Reaper did as he was told. 'It... hurts... so bad.' Her eyes rolled behind head as she passed out on the floor.

Several minuets pass and Mandy awoke in her bed and Grim was just staring at her. "What happen?" He refrain from calling her child.

"I don't know damn it..." She scowled at the reaper. "All I did was thinking about Billy that guy from the dive bar. Then I get a stomach virus... men." Grim sighed sadly making her punch him in the face, "What with that sigh Grim?"

"Look woman, I can't tell you much as you have to try and remember for yourself, but you personally know Billy." He got out of the chair and sulk to his bed room.

Irwin was looking at Billy cooking dinner for Mindy and her brats. "Dude, why do you even cook for Mindy? I mean doesn't-" He was cut off by Billy.

"No, she can not cook for shit!" He looked at the kids who were on the phone or playing the game. 'God please kill me!' Irwin used his mummy side to get the plates set up. "DEMONIC CHILDREN OF HADES COME AND EAT!"

The boy looked at him, "Fuck you old man." Billy rolled his eyes walking to his studio with Irwin following behind.

They settled and Billy told him that he saw Mandy today, "I did too Billy but she remembered quite well."

"That is so weird..." He sighed looking at the card he received. "Well Irwin, I know what I have to do know."

"What?"

"Re-befriend her. It like meeting a new person right, maybe if I re-befriend her she might be able to remember me. Instead of me pushing her memories back. I am pretty sure amnesia happen to her at some point in college or something." He grinned as excitement glowed in his eyes.

"That sound like a plan Billy... what about your bitch wife." Bill frowned but then smiled, "You have plan don't you."

"Yes, yes I do. We just do what she wants and then once she abuse me enough it will be time for a divorce." They both laughed deviously and giving each other a hi-5s.

_Well it seems like Irwin and Bill have a plan to be more cozy with our memory lost Mandy_

_Mindy might be out of the picture soon! XD_

_BYE_

_But... who is our main villain! You thought this was going to be like a simple love found story?_

_OH no no. Don't the villain will be introduce soon_

_Also I was a bit lazy these past few days sorry! ^^_

_Sorry if it is a bit to short_

_BYE_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I been very lazy_

_MONKEYS! Random yes I know_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Grim was looking at Mandy who was laying bed trying to fall asleep. 'Why can't she remembered Billy? I mean they were best friends through out high school. I mean mon WHAT DA FUCK!' He walked out her room and down to his room. 'What happen to her, Billy remember her perfectly well, she remembers Irwin perfectly also.' He stopped at his room then remembering Billy singing when they were on Boogies ship. 'Man he can sing.' He laughed then going into his room.

Mandy opened her eyes looking at her dark room. She sighed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, 'God, what the hell. I can't sleep if with these damn sleeping pills.' She through the description bottle to the wall. She looked out the window and saw a phoenix flying pass it. It had blazing red fur and it eyes was blue. 'Billy...' Her face became hot and her body shook hearing his voice in dive bar. Her feet hit the cold wooden floor, kneeling down looking under the bed seeing a album. The cover said past memories. All the pictures inside had Irwin and her but a space looked like someone else belong there. Then she stopped at the last picture it was her by herself but there was space also. Under it had words, 'Best friends Forever.' Mandy put the album back under her bed growling angrily. 'Fuck my life.'

Mindy waltz in the living room holding a metal bat, "Billy pie wake your ass up."

"What..." His eyes widen seeing her holding a bat. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He rolled off the couch out of the way before she could broke his legs. "Why in the hell do you have a metal bat! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

Mindy slapped him making wince. "Shut up, your lucky I am in a good mood." She threw the bat down and walked out the living room back to her room. "TELL IRWIN HE HAVE TO CLEAN HOUSE!"

'Damn witch...' His fingers twitch when he looked at the metal bat and thought about beating her till she was a bloody pulp. 'No... No... restraints till divorce not trying to kill her.' He grabbed the bat putting it away. He comb ed through his hair then throwing the bat in his studio. He looked behind him and saw his friend coming downstairs. "Hey, you have work to day?"

"No... Billy... do you sometime feel like a gay couple?" Irwin saw Billy sigh and just laugh. "WHAT!"

The guitar playing man just chuckled, "Look Irwin, don't think I ask you because I am thinking about being in a committed relationship with you..." He made his voice shrill, "IT just couldn't work between us!" Irwin laughed heartily but then saw him taking out the card he was given from Mandy. "Besides Irwin, I might just call Mandy as my lawyer for divorce court. Splitting of the house and custody of the kids... " He smirked, "She can keep all of this it's crap anyway." He walked to his studio with Irwin following behind. "Now, I have to bump up into her again and chat things up."

"Hm, just wait for that certain and day." He looked at his friend's guitar and studio. The music was neatly put away, his makeshift bed was nicely tuck in. "Hey, I remember you being such a slob... what happen?"

Billy shrugged, "I don't know, I just got more neat over the years..." He chuckled, "I guess my fat ass of a nose with to my brain." Irwin laughed at him in a agreeing form. He stood putting on white socks and his white sneakers. He smiled at them but then saw something flashing in his closet. Irwin looked at the shining thing also. He grabbed it and handed it to Billy. "Oh, I remember this," He blew off the dust from frame front, "This is the picture you took of Mandy when she was about to change. I didn't think much about it... but she is drop dead beautiful." Irwin laughed. "What so funny?"

His mummy-vampire friend calmed down, "You are so in love."

"NO!" Billy walked to the door, "I just wanna gain back my old friend." He grabbed his grey and white designed jacket.

The lawyer woke up at her desk, she yawned but blush seeing Billy in her house. She heard him sing softly, "_Come with me now love, be with me now. I know you miss me. I know you wanna kiss me. Grab my hand and don't be scared. The ride is ours and we can be here for hours._" She stood up following him to the bed. Mandy gasped as sheets were flying and she truly woke up. "Damn his voice." She put on her pink silk robe; heading downstairs she can't believe she still wore pink. Actually she grown accustomed to wearing pink. It suits her, 'Billy... so familiar and his voice... is so calming.' She looked to see Grim gone, 'FUCK!' She grumbled angrily going upstairs to her room dressing to hunt down her reaper.

The city was now awakening and the bat like swamp things flew back into the sewers. Billy was sitting in a coffee shop eating a omelet and drinking his chocolate mocha. He looked out the coffee shop window and saw some people fighting and yelling over a chick. He chuckled at it, he looked to see a goop thing it reminded him of the girl he was in love with when he was younger. 'Damn... I had such bad taste.' He hummed softly but hearing the silver bell ring. His ears twitch hearing that distinct un-happy monotonous voice; he looked behind him and saw her golden yellow hair flowing as she walk. "M-Mandy."

She gasped at his voice then shooting him a glare. She was put off by his grin, "Idiot, why are grinning like that." She walked over to him as he still grinning. 'Why did that feel so natural.'

"Sit please."

Sitting down she looked at him, "You look like you use to have a big nose."

"I use too..." He looked at her as she was staring at him.

"What happen to it." She looked at the waitress ordering a coffee. She saw him smirking at her making shoot swords at him.

The young man leaned back sipping his mocha. "All the fat went to my fat, long cock." He laughed at her face but earning a sock in the head.

"PREV!"

Some people looked at the two but then went back to their normal business.

Billy blushed looking at her pink hue face. "You hit hard." Smiling he hummed softly at her. "Sorry I like being hurt by beautiful women. Like you." Mandy rolled her eyes ignoring his compliment. "Hey, you wanna hang out later today?" It came blunt as he can put it. She nodded remembering that she doesn't have to go to any meetings nor cases. The two sat there watching people go in and out of the shop. "They remind me of zombies." He looked at her as she was in her own world from what he can tell.

"Yeah, they do look like zombies." She looked at the man across from her. "Do you play games?"

Blushing he nod. "Yeah, all kind of games. You play games Miss Doris?" She nodded standing up going to the door. He looked down feeling as if a part of him left him.

"You coming?" He looked at her in shock. "Aren't we hanging out Billy?" He followed her out.

The two pair walked down the sidewalk. For Mandy it felt natural being with him, talking to him and just listening talk about nonsense. The sun beat down on them but they kept walking till they stopped under the ice cream shop. She looked down only to catch his wedding ring. "Your married?"

Ashamed he nodded, "Yeah... but my wife is a bitch. Do you know a women named Mindy?"

Mandy growled angrily, "Goddamn bitch, always pissing me off to the point of trying to kill her. How did you two even meet?"

"In a town called Endsville." Mandy coughed and she ran down the street. Billy looked at her leave, 'What... how... why did she go?' His thoughts where whirling wildly, his legs wanted to run. His mind told him go after her. 'Mandy.'

Mandy huffed and puffed once entering her home. She looked at her hands and sighed. 'How does he know Mindy... I know her since I was a toddler. I never saw him in Endsville... but if feels like I known him longer than usual.' She growled angrily. Grim came and saw his boss leaning against the wall. "Grim, pour some wine now." He mumbled curses under his breath fetching her requested drink.

"What happen?"

Drinking the wine sighing, "I ran into that man again. He is married to Mindy..." She felt a pang of jealousy as she felt like he originally belong to her. 'I hit him and it felt so natural doing it too.' Grim walked to the door. "Where the hell are going?"

"Too watch the man you met play at a dive bar." She looked at the reaper. "Yes?"

She walked out the door. "Take me to the dive bar. I need to talk to him more."

Some where in the underworld...

A man with long gnarly claws and fangs was looking at Mandy, "My soon to be bride... she can't remember that idiot." Sweeping his hand over the seeing cloud it showed Irwin and Billy walking to the Dive Bar where Billy played more at. "I guess I have to send someone to stop her from going to the Bar." With that he walked out of his bleak, damp chamber.

_YEA... oh wait you don't fully know who out villain is yet_

_Oh well_

_Now Billy's plan might be working_

_What the fuck is wrong with Mandy?_

_Wait for the next chapter_

_Sorry for being ultimately lazy ^^_

_See you soon_

_PEACE =D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yea! CHAPTER... 5_

_=D_

_I am putting a lot work into this_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Mandy was looking at the sun going down, the lights coming on in the city. She usually never notice how pretty things were at night. Heck she hardly ever noticed actually. Grim looked at her as she memorizing the lights, bars, strip clubs, and the people. He heard her growl angrily and knew why she growled. 'Crap Mindy.' Mindy was in what must be like a form of a bunny outfit. Her makeup neatly put on as her five inch heels click-clack on the sidewalk.

"Whore." Was just one thing Mandy said making Mindy fume.

"Well isn't Miss Mandy." She obviously did't know her last name nor care to even try to remember. Showing off her wedding ring she smirked at the blonde who was now not giving a damn about it. "Like it, my hubby got it for me."

Rolling her eyes, "Who? A wanna-be rapper or a guy who is probably cheating on you with a fresh hole." This made Mindy fume more and stomp off. "DON'T BREAK YOU ANKLE!" The two continued walking, 'Man, such a bitch.'

Billy and Irwin was watching the second act up tonight. "Billy, you should really try to be a singer or guitar player."

"No." He looked at the girls talking to each other as his mind was know going back to the woman he talked to at the coffee shop. Smiling at the fact he like being hit by Mandy. 'She still hit like when we were younger.'

"Why not Billy? DUDE! You are soiling your talent being with that tramp." This made Billy roll his eyes as Irwin was now complaining about his wife.

"Mindy is not a tramp." He said calmly making Irwin have a shock face as his best friend lost his mind or taste in women. "She is a dirty, ugly, stripper slut." This made Irwin laugh as he was chuckling. The bar manger over heard and walked over to the two. "Hey." The guitarist said.

The manger smiled at him, "His right Billy." The two gave him a weird look. "You can't be wasting your talents and keep working for that prevy boss of yours."

Looking at the singer on stage he sighed, "I know you and Irwin are right... but I still have to save up money and well get my old friend back you know what I mean." The two nodded. The crowd in background clapped or snapped their fingers. Irwin looked at the door only to see Mandy walking in with Grim. Tapping Billy's shoulder he showed him Mandy. "M-Mandy."

The green eyed woman look at him, "Hey." He smiled at her bluntness.

'Same old Mandy.' Staring at her he grinned, "Nice jacket." She just made a somewhat thanks through her blankness in her eyes. "Um... you came here to watch someone play?"

"Yeah." The three was watching in the background to see what is going to happen. Usually this itself usual never get interesting customers or singers. The two sat down and watch the singers and instrument players. "When are you up?" The question came as if she was interested.

"Uh... next after this guy."

Mandy looked at him. Her stare was now making him very uncomfortable. Grim looked at Irwin who was sighing, "Jealous?" He laughed darkly.

Laughing he socked Grim in head, "A bit... but I am glad he is at least talking to her unlike me who is now on a restraining order of fifty feet. The two laughed more making Irwin blush in embarrassment. "Hey at least Billy got girls drooling after him." Smirking that he made them shut up. "Now enough of your guys bullshit."

"Your wife is a bitch." Snickering Billy nodded in agreement then going up to the stage. Grim came up behind Mandy who was staring at his phone number.

"Hm... is dat' his phone number woman?"

Mandy round house kick Grim in the head. Irwin broke down laughing. "None of your damn business, got it bonehead?" Grim gasped. It been a while since he called him that. She went back to watch Billy start playing. Her dream began to replay. Him singing to her putting her on the bed. A blushed turned her pale skin to a dark rose.

Grim walked back over to Irwin who was smiling at his friend. "Hey..." Grim looked at him. "do know what happen to her memory of Billy?"

"Man, all I told her was that she personally knew Billy." The reaper looked down guilty.

_"Come with me now love, be with me now. I know you miss me. I know you wanna kiss me. Grab my hand and don't be scared. The ride is ours and we can be here for hours." _Mandy heard him sing the same lyrics she had in her dreams. She felt a shiver go up her spine. "_Please don't forget me if think about leaving me. I won't forget about you and I will never keep loving you." _She heard the girls breathing deeply as if trying to get his scent.

Irwin looked at Grim with angry vampire look. "What to my fair sweet Mandy memories of my beast friend!" He whispered in a shout.

Grim dragged Irwin outside of bar unnoticed by everyone even Mandy. "Okay look mon' there is this guy... he is like the king of memories. I kinda sold... him Mandy memories." He saw anger light up inside Irwin. "I am not even suppose to say much, when he is ready he will take Mandy and make her his queen... but he have to kill Billy before she regain all her memories..." Grim disappeared before Irwin could ask anymore question on the now troubling subject.

In the underworld...

The Memory king growled at Grim unfaithfulness, 'Now I have to get rid of Billy's friend. Irwin...' He hissed darkly. He saw a car passing Irwin and made it hit Irwin.

Back in the city...

The crowd rushed out the door, Billy gasped seeing Irwin against the wall and the driver calling the hospital. Irwin was out cold to even tell anyone what happen. Mandy saw Billy standing up walking away, 'Billy...'

Grim was watching the news and saw that Irwin was hit by a car. He groaned knowing that he probably screwed himself of being free from Mandy forever. The king came in the house, "Grim... Grim, Grim, why tell Billy's bestfriend what kind of deal you had with me?" he chuckled seeing Grim getting his scythe ready, "Don't he is not dead, I made sure he is just injured and in a coma. Our deal is still on, as long Billy and Mandy doesn't know. Also try to keep them apart as much as you can." He smirked darkly making Grim grumbled, "Got it you piece of useless shit." Grim growled angrily but nodding. With that the king disappeared a leaving a small trail of black and purple dust.

Freedom was what the reaper wanted but now he knew how dangerous this was becoming. 'Just keep Mandy and Billy away from he each other. Yeah.' He heard Mandy come in giving him a death glare, "Where the hell were you?" Grim sighed but was stopped before he can even speak, "Stupid bag of bones." He was now in more shock she is calling him all his old insults he was given.

In her room she was looking at herself in the mirror. His voice rang in her head, 'Damn men and their unnatural talents.' She felt that same shiver go up her spine. She felt warm in panties. She took out some wine and drank a cup. 'Get your mind out the gutter.' Laying down she looked at the ceiling. She groaned as she felt the heat pooling in her panties. "B-Billy..." She panted but gasped. Her eyes shot open, 'CRAP! FUCKING-A!' Grabbing the spilling pills she took three and soon she was feeling drowsy.

Billy sat down on his make shift bed covering his face, "Irwin..." He couldn't believe Irwin was in a coma. It was one in the morning since he got back from the hospital. 'Mandy doesn't remember me... Irwin in the hospital... I married a bitch. God, what the hell is going on here?' Biting his finger he felt the tear coming down. 'No work today... no work.' He laid down falling asleep trying to forget tonight.

Mandy was stirring in her sleep as she was mumbling words like, 'Fuck off Boogey, Pinheads... Idiot... Billy...' Stirring awake she look at the time and took out the phone number she was given, "Billy Reginald Graham... his full name." As if wet her like an alley cat she remembered his name. "Endsville... Endsville High..." Grim was outside her door as retain the first few of her memories. He sighed sadly knowing the memory king is really going to try to make Mandy not remember as much she can.

_NO! IRWIN GOT HIT A CAR!_

_Well, I am going to say I am going to try to make this like a fifteen chapter story_

_I hope your not to disappointed_

_Hey I might go even a bit more further._

_BYE =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_After my two stories I might be going on break for_

_... two months or more_

_Don't be mad_

* * *

Billy woke up to a what is seem like to be a slow start. He called in sick last night and his boss so kindly gave him a week vacation - even though really in reality he just wanted the son of bitch out of the office so he can hit on Leslie. Getting up he groaned at his dead arm. The pins and needles shot up from his finger tips to his shoulder. "Fucking A man that hurt!" He mumbled angrily going into his closet to change into his usual attire.

Walking out the studio he saw that the kids went to school and Mindy was just talking to one of her clients. Her brown eyes met his, "Billy, where is your prev of a friend?"

"He got hit by a car." He spoke with bluntness that almost reminded her of Mandy. "I'm going out." Leaving a uncaring Mindy back to her prostituting ways.

The city had an actual cool and relax day. People seem to be taking today in their hands. Billy saw families taking their kids to the park or the movie. To him he never knew those _kind_ of families existed in this city. What the irony that he is practically single, and don't hhave kids. Thoughts began to whirl in his head as Mandy popped up into his mind. 'I-I love her so much.' He gasped blushing darkly. 'No, she is my friend. My best friend.' Walking down the street he saw a man and a woman holding hands kissing. 'What the fucking most cliche couple I have ever seen.'

The woman looked at Billy gasping, "B-Billy!" She socked the man and ran into Billy amrs. She a strong nasal southern accent, "Do you remember me?" She grinned happily have heavy makeup on her face.

Eye twitching Billy just step, "Uh... not to be mean but who the hell are you?"

"Blandy! Your old girlfriend!"

Boiling in rage, "Now I fucking remember, you were in love with Grim and used me to get closer." Walking pass her she grabbed his hand but noticing a ring.

"Uh, your married now?"

"To a bitch."

"So..." She started totally forgetting the last guy who was now crying, "you wanna hang out later."

The red head groan annoyingly, "No, if anything I rather hang out with Mandy." This got a laugh out of Blandy. "What?"

Flipping her brown hair that was down her back, then tucking it behind her ear; she smirked, "She doesn't even fucking know you anymore."

Smirking back Billy retorted, "No she doesn't but now she does." This made Blandy's eyes bug. "Now move I have to go talk to her at movie theater. You know friends hanging out." Before he passed her, she pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy and rough. Cringing he pushed her from him. "FUCKING A MAN!" He ran off wipping his lips, 'Ugh... it taste like another guy.' Shivering he stopped at the theater and sighed happily.

Mandy looked up from her phone blushing thinking about him. Everytime she thought about him and what happen last night she a feeling of helping him become more calm in own way. As she knew how to make happy. 'Damn it get him out of your damn head.' Sighing she looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Hey Billy." He grinned at her earning a sock to his arm. He wince but still had that same joyful grin. 'So calming and relaxing.' She bought the tickets for action horror movie that was barely knew to theaters. Billy looked at his friend as she bought the sweets, soda and popcorn.

"Hey, I know it is rude to ask of you... but are you rich" Looking at him, she almost smirked. Heart pounding, face turning red he avoided eye contact with her.

During the movie the lawyer was enjoying the zombies biting off and chewing on the females breasts. Chuckling rather darkly Mandy was deeply enjoying the movie. What pulled her away from the gore-ish scene was the fact Billy was looking at her. Her face flushed and she looked away. "Stop staring, it impolite." Shivering by his touch she realized no one else was in the theater. "B-Billy..." He kissed rather softly before adding force. For her a memory flashed in her mind, she was off to save Christmas with Grim, The gayish vampire guy and... him." She kissed back feeling his long tongue slip in her cavern, blushing unnaturally dark hue she returned more of the kiss. Another memory flash in her mind they met before when they were just toddlers in Endsville. "Billy Reginald Graham... You use to live in Endsville before you move."

Going with it he smiled at the thought she is gaining her memories slowly. "Took you long enough to remember." Before he could put concentration on the movie he felt her hand on his cock. Gasping he held back the strained moan. She skillfully massage his tented pants, then unbuttoning her shirt a bit. He licked her cleavage making her do a low growl/purr sound. "You smell so fucking good."

By the end of the movie the two only fondle each other not to the point of coming enough to get some action in the movie. Mandy looked at Billy as he did the same. "Uh... Bye." He started before being pulled back to peck on the cheek. Blushing he watched her leave only to be tackled by Blandy. "Blandy!" He pushed her off and scurrying home.

'Ooh that Mandy!' She grinned a dark cynical grin as she now have a plan. No not morph into Mandy give Mandy to the king.

It was about nine at night when Mandy was getting ready she growled angrily by the fact she kissed a somewhat stranger, 'He is a good kisser... ARGH! STOP IT FUCK MY LIFE!' Grim was out in the underworld or somewhere reaping souls. The door bell to her house rang, going downstairs she opened it only to see Blandy, "What?" Her voice was monotonous, dull but with a hint a faint hint of anger. "Grim is not here you whore."

"Oh calm down miss thing." She smirked as seeing Mandy cringed to her southern bell, scratchy nasal accent. "Do you remember Billy?"

Scoffing Mandy retorted, "None of your business!" This made Blandy giggled. 'Ugh... shoot me such annoying cow.'

"You probably remembered a little about him now, just to tell you he use to be my old boyfriend and such and such. Anyway I couldn't help not to know this guy name the Memory King. He can probably give you all your precious memories back. Every last one of them." She smirked fixing her pink dress.

Rolling her eyes she went to the door and pointed out. "Go."

"Fine, Fine. Bye now miss Doris." She smirked at her now rival, "Keep your dirt mittens off of my man." She left her(Mandy's) house to her apartment. Leaving a confused and angered Mandy. Taking out her cell she called an underworld number, "Sir, she going to by the bait soon enough." Smiling she looked at Billy picture. She sighed feeling bad for doing this to him. "I get him the king gets Mandy... we all win." She saw Billy walking with his guitar to the bar. Following she was curious.

In the bar she saw him singing in a foreign language playing his guitar with a band playing. She blushed seeing him sing, 'He singing in Japanese...?!' She saw the lyrics on the screen. Everyone was clapping to the beat. Turning she saw Grim with no Mandy. Blandy ran out blushing uncontrollably. Stopping she saw Mandy go into the same bar. Frowning she peeked inside and saw her on stage with him. 'He look so happy.' Growling she stepped inside, "BILLY!"

Gasping he saw Blandy hid behind Mandy, "Fuck! SHOOT ME!" Mandy threw the tambourine at Blandy's face then running with Billy close behind. Blandy turned into her true form now chasing them down. "FUCK MY LIFE!" He kicked up trash lid and threw at Blandy.

Mandy grabbed the light pole then his wrist spinning fast enough to fly up in the air. "Wow this is just like old times." Billy grinned happily but the squealing when he saw the turquoise eyes. "But Billy, I hate the girls that are attracted to you." They jumped back in sync. Looking she ran towards the ledge then jumping. Billy followed after. "Roof hopping." Jumping off the two grabbed the light pole then barrel rolling on the sidewalk.

Billy saw a motorcycle. "Say Mandy, don't you hate yourself then?" He laughed running away from her towards the bike. He sat on it pulling Mandy on. She growled angrily at him. "No I don't know how to drive a bike." He laughed turning it on and revved down the street. After a few hours of driving they realized Blandy stopped chasing them. They were on the outskirts of town at all the naughty hotels. Kissing Mandy Billy held her tightly not wanting to let her go. He whispered to her, "Don't forget about me again Mandy, please."

"What are you talking..." As if a wave of memories over flowed in her mind. Unknowingly all of the memories overloaded her and she passed out.

After renting a hotel room he called the hospital Irwin was in, "BILLY! I saw you and Mandy roof hopping! Are you dating her now!"

"Shit calm down... uh she passed out." He heard hard breathing in the other line, "I rented us a hotel room for the time being until she wakes up or until Blandy gives up the search for us.

Irwin mouth dropped in shock, "A hotel!"

Remembering what he wanted to ask Irwin, "Were you really in a coma? Also what happened?"

Straining on the memories he spoke after ten minuets. "Grim told me something about Mandy losing her memories because of him making a deal or something. Also yes but it was like a twenty-four hour one."

_Ah, yes I cut it off here because I want you to wait for Billy reaction_

_Yes Blandy they girl who look exactly like Billy _

_I hope you like_

_Don't be sad about me break that is going to be coming soon_

_ after I finish this and my Adventure Time story_

_Anyway, like R&R _

_Bye love ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So yes I know exactly how this going to end_

_It wasn't exactly of my longest stories_

_I couldn't really think of way to push any more ideas_

_But it will end around chapters eleven to twelve _

_... Hopefully_

_enjoy_

* * *

Billy couldn't believe his ears in what he just heard, 'Grim... made deal to a guy about Mandy's memories?! Best friends don't do that!' Looking at the sleeping woman and at the window, he can see the clouds forming in. Looking at Mandy again he smiled going over to her, he kissed her lips. Involuntary Mandy kissed back in her sleep instead of punching out the man lights out like she would do to Irwin. "Mandy please remember me. Please."

Green eyes shading over with anger she saw his smile. "Billy... what the hell? Was Blandy following us?"

Hugging her tight Billy just kissed her cheek. "She is in love with me."

"What?"

"Yeah she is in love with me. Mandy... look long story short the people you know I knows though people. We both know them. We back in Endsville were best friends." He saw the look of confusion and rising anger, "Believe me I am not crazy or psycho!" He grabbed her hands tightly to have her pull her very own away.

"Billy, I don't remember ever meeting you..." Her eyes just then glazed over and tears reach eyes. Billy looked at grabbing her shoulders gently. "I remember meeting a man who asked me if I ever regret meeting a young stupid boy. It was during spring break I believe and I was going to visit you. He just smirked at me grabbing my face and kissed me." She looked at her friend she remembered now. "I ended being in a hospital the doctors said I had amnesia and let me go hoping it would return my memories." Standing she clenched her fist tightly together and stared at the window. "And Grim was there... talking to what he called the memory king." Punching the wall making Billy jump she looked down, "EVERYTHING WAS THAT FUCKING SKELETON FAULT!"

Billy stood grabbing her shoulders kissing softly. "Mandy listen to me... Irwin is in the hospital because all of this! Irwin told me Grim told him that he made a deal... I guess it was with this king." He felt her anger flying off of her. "Calm down Mandy."

"NO! I got my memory back only to realize it was because of some king! Grim that fucker!" She frowned looking at the red head, "Why did he make me forget about you though?" Grabbing his shirt she stared into his soft eyes only to realize she was on her tip-toes. "Why you of all people?" Lips locking with his Mandy push him down on the bed. Looking down at him she smiled softly. "Billy I hate to say this but why did you marry such a tramp?"

"I didn't have you Mandy. I was a lost without you." Grabbing her face he kissed passionately letting his years of love pour out of him. "No fantasies nor porno can be compared to this." This made Mandy blush but smirk making him look guilty.

In the underworld the memory King growled thrashing his throne room, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Glaring angrily at Grim who was trying to open the door the king grabbed the reapers throat. "How?"

"Billy was determine in speaking with her and he did. You can't stop the stupid but very determine young man." The king smirked only to look to see Mandy being pleasured in the cloud. "My wife is being trick by this stranger. She is cheating on her husband."

Grim just sighed slipping out of his grasp, 'Your fucking nuts!' Walking backwards he saw the King growling at Billy. Grabbing the scythe he ran out and headed back to earth. Mentally he truly hoped to tell Billy of this... and really hope he avoids seeing them in the nasty or Mandy's wrath.

Mandy groaned and panted Billy's name while she moved slowly on top of him. Seeing the scars on his body she growled only to kiss his chin. 'I long awaited to have my virginity taken... but god!' Moaning loudly by the movements of his hips she heard him grunt while not forcing her down wildly. Losing her memory of Billy gave her strong advantages but made lose one lovely one. Looking at his gentle facial expression she saw pure bliss in it. Throwing her head back she only heard her own moans and encouragement of his name. "B-Billy... faster."

Gripping her hips the red head grunted thrusting into her faster. Hearing her pants and shouts he lost all worries. "M-MANDY!" Flipping her over, he gripped her thighs hard groaning sinking into her more. 'Fuck... fuck. Holy shit this feels to good.' Red walls painted in dark red color by the dimmers. Gentle brown floor colors caused everything for them lose sight of the world.

The memory king got there before Grim could he heard Mandy's screams and HIS name. Growling he waited till they went sleep. Barely seeing the moon at its peak.

_I am back with this story... but_

_It will end about three or two chapters later_

_I hope you are not mad with me_


End file.
